How To Train Your Dragon With a Twist
by AshleyDonovan
Summary: Brittana fic! HTTYD brittana style with a little twist of my own. T to be safe, may change it later on if I am motivated enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! new fic here! I've been seeing lots of blogs at tumblr with posts about how people want a HTTYD fic and also been watching the movie a lot, I really love toothless hehe well so here is it, I really hope you like it and tell me what you think, this first chapter may be a little uneventful but it gets better I swear.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was a young girl in a Viking village of dragon slayers; she lived her life hating the dragons, her father having told her that one killed her mother when she was a baby. So when she asked her father, the chief of the village, to be included in the classes about slaying he let her without fight. Now it was a year later and she knew all she needed about dragons to be able to kill them.<p>

"Dragons!" someone yelled from outside.

Brittany came out of her house with one of her artifacts and goes to a little hill to prepare to catch, if possible, a dragon, and then kill it once she's found it.

A shrill sound is heard by everyone and they all scream, only one dragon proffers that sound, a night fury.

Brittany looks around and sees what she thinks might be the dragon, she shoots the web from her artifact and it falls into the forest not coming back out, Brittany memorizes the place where the dragon fell and goes back to help her people, she will go search for the beast the next day.

"Brittany! Come here and help your father" the village chief told the blonde girl when he saw her.

"Yes father, what can I do?" the blonde asked when she reached her father.

"Hold this here" he said pointing to a piece of cloth he was holding against a wound in a man's leg.

Brittany did as told and the man wrapped the wound carefully tying it when he finished.  
>"Come" he told her going to help another injured person.<p>

She followed silently and helped her father until they ended, it was already late into the night once they ended fixing the last person and they got back to their home exhausted, falling into bed and asleep in few seconds.

The next morning Brittany woke up and her father had already gone out, somewhere around the village. She went to the tavern and ate some breakfast then went to help her uncle the village's blacksmith.

"Hello Brittany, how are you this fine morn?" he greeted.

"Good Uncle Claus" she answered with a little smile.

"That's good, kid, you have a lot of work today" the man said pointing to a pile of swords and parts of armor.

She went to the pile and looked around, measuring which had to be more worked on and which just had little things to fix; then she went to start the fire and started her monotonous work. She straightened bent over swords, fixed parts of armor that were so battered that were almost dust and filing every sword.

Hours later her uncle told her that she had done good and she could go home; 'finally' she thought. She let everything down carefully and took off the special coat her uncle always made her wear then went home to get her notebook and makeshift pencil and ventured to the forest.

She wandered for a while until she heard ruffles near her; she followed the sound until she found what was producing it, the dragon. She got closer and it was, indeed, the night fury, the girl took out her knife, ready to kill the beast while it was trapped when it opened its eyes, looking at her from two pools of dark chocolate with lizard like pupils.

The blonde held her knife up in the air, on top of the beast's neck, ready to strike down and kill it at once when it closed its eyes, almost like it surrendered "I can't" the blonde muttered dropping the knife.

The dragon reopened its eyes looking at the blonde with what looked like surprise, as if it understood what she had said and couldn't believe that she was not going to kill it.

Brittany picked the knife from the ground and neared the beast "I'm gonna set you free, okay" she spoke lowly, the dragon didn't show any recognition to the words so she simply grabbed one of the leather strings that were trapping the beast and went to cut it when a low growl started to make itself heard from the dragon's throat.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, see?" she cut the string without touching the beast's flesh "just setting you free"

The dragon, seeing that the blonde truly wasn't going to hurt it let her do her work and once she was finished got on all fours and growled even more than before at the blonde making her fall to the floor and trapping it there with its front paws on her sides.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me" the blonde repeated in a whisper like a mantra.

The dragon roared in her face and ran away, leaving her there to faint.

Once the blonde woke up the beast was nowhere to be seen and it was starting to be dark so she took the way back to the village.

"Are you okay girl?" her father asked once she got to the tavern to eat dinner.

"Yes father, why do you ask?" the blonde asked.

"You're as white as wool" the man explained.

"Oh it's nothing father, something flying scared me when I was coming back from the forest, I thought it was a little dragon but it was only a bird" the blonde took importance out of the matter.

"Okay then, eat, before the rest steal it from your plate" the man didn't think much of it.  
>They ate and then the elders drank and sang as every other night, after a few hours several went to their houses, tired already for the day, Brittany was part of the ones in the second group, her father following her after saying goodbye to the resting men still awake.<p>

They went to bed and Brittany fell asleep already wondering if she would ever see the dark dragon again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Yay! Okay so, for the ones that ask about Santana, I do give hints about her, read between the lines guys! It is HTTYD with a _twist_ after all, so just wait and see you will understand in a few chapters... Off to read you go!**

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Brittany was currently at the forest, looking for some herbs her father had asked for, wandering around the tall and taller trees that at points of the trail obscured the brightness of the sun from above without actually looking for them, she could look later; it was early so she had no problem with taking detours. She remembered a little lake she used to visit years before, when the dragons hadn't come yet and her mother was still alive, and decided to go there; maybe she could find some of the plants there, who knew, right?<br>Once she approached and passed the two big grey rocks that acted as a portal to the little piece of paradise she saw that she wasn't alone.

The black dragon was there, trying to take flight but unable to do so, she climbed a rock and took out of her satchel a notebook and a makeshift pencil and started to draw the dragon; she was actually quite the artist herself, drawing with great detail even the most little of things.

Suddenly the dragon roared, frustrated of not being able to fly, and startled the blonde, making her drop her pencil, drawing the attention to herself. Brittany swallowed soundly, scared while getting down from the rock, the dragon was looking at her with its big chocolate pools and getting closer by the moment until it was towering beside her and once again roaring at her, sniffling around a bit and surprisingly enough, finding her uninteresting and skipping away.

Brittany got up and walked slowly and still a bit shaken up towards the beast, it grumbling at times and not emitting any sound at others, until she decides that it was enough serendipity that she was still alive so she wouldn't take risks so she went back to the forest and looked for the plants, once she found them she went back to the village to give them to her father.

"Welcome back child, go with your uncle to work for a bit, yeah?" her father told her taking the plants from the girl.

She went to see her uncle and started the routine until the afternoon when he let her go as always.

'It's still soon, what if I go back to the lake? The dragon has not hurt me once so maybe I can study it some' she thought.

So she did just that, she grabbed her knife putting it in the side of her boot just in case and started her walk to the lake, when she reached it the dragon was cuddled beside the lake's crystal clear waters, probably asleep, so she sat down beside the rock she had used before that day, finished her drawing and took some notes, such as that the dragon had lost part of its tail, half of it to be exact, and that it was probably the reason why it couldn't fly, then drawing possible ways to fix that, in case the dragon would let her, which was a very minute possibility but still one none the less.

The blonde continued to watch as the beast slept and could not but compare it to a puppy while it was asleep, it moved and once Brittany could have swore she heard it whimper a bit, it was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen a dragon do and it was starting to warm up her heart to the beasts in general. After a while the dragon woke up and stretched its limbs drawing its claws into the sand and 'oh my gods' Brittany thought 'it is totally like one of those cute puppies or kittens'; she had seen several in the village and when she saw and heard the dragon doing what was closer to purring while stretching that any other thing she could not but be in awe of the enormous beast, it could not be an adult dragon, it wasn't as big as the ones she had seen and her father had said were indeed adults, but it wasn't a pup either.

It jumped right into the water and started to play in it, showing to Brittany that dragons were not as different from humans as everyone thought and also making her laugh lowly as it produced sounds and floated on its back while some kind of bird sat on its belly, not bothering to make any movement to make it go away. Brittany decided to come back the next day, seeing as it was darkening already and made her way to the village.

"Where have you been all noon Brittany?" asked Quinn, her cousin.

Quinn wasn't as tall as Brittany and where the other girl had eyes that changed between different shades of blue hers were golden green, she was also a blonde but her hair was a bit darker and much shorter that her cousin's, hardly reaching the very top of her shoulders.

"Out in the woods, I've seen a family of ducks Quinn, isn't that great? They were so cute!" she invented.

"Right, well uncle George told me to tell you whenever I saw you that he was going to the closer mountains with my father and a few other men and that we will be leaving together for a few days, also you will have to go to work tomorrow" Quinn explained.

"Well, it's no problem. Has father said when they will be back?" Brittany asked.

"No, but I don't think it will take more than a week, if it does take as much" Quinn answered thoughtfully.

Brittany nodded silently and they went to the tavern, Quinn was working there, helping the cook so she went to the kitchen to make some fast dinner and, once finished, ate with her cousin.

"I think we should stay at your house, it's bigger and so we won't have to share a little bunk or even a room a that, seeing as your house has three of them and mine only too" Quinn pondered.

"Good idea cousin, let's go then"

They went to Brittany's and the shorter blonde entered the room beside Brittany's which had belonged to her brother Sam when he had still lived in the village, having moved to another one in search of adventure before the dragons had started to come, he had obviously paid a visit when their mother had died but he had gone back a week later, with the promise that he would come someday.

"Goodnight Brittany" the short blonde said from the other girl's door.

"Goodnight Quinn" Brittany answered from her bed, turning around once her cousin closed the wooden door and looking at the stars from outside the little window one of her walls had until she fell asleep dreaming of dragons and kittens and puppies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's a new chapter! you guys finally caught up to my mind hehe, I hope you like the chapter! thanks for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts, I'm so happy that you guys are liking the fic.**

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany woke early in the morning to go to work in place of her uncle, she did her usual work and also sold the different things he and mostly also she fabricated, ending the work day exhausted that afternoon when she had to close safely everything and leave the money that she had gained at her uncle's house in the exact place he had told her, under one of the boards from under the bed in his room. She went home and flopped into her bed, stretching her limbs and closing her eyes until she remembered that she had made one of the prototypes for the dragon she had drawn on the few times she had nothing to do but had forgotten it at the store.<p>

She went in and picked it off the floor, it was made of darkened leather and had several straps with buckles at the end to hold it tight; she was pretty proud of her work and really hoped it would work fine if the dragon let her put it on its tail.

The blonde thought for a while if it was smart to go there tired as she was but thought that if the dragon hadn't hurt her after several noisy attacks and no actual physical damage done she could kind of trust the beast so she decided to go.

Once she reached the lake she found the dragon once again cuddled beside the water but in the moment she approached it more its dark brown eyes opened and looked at her, then to the water and it got up and got closer to the lake diving its head and taking a fish when it came out of it then swallowing it full without taking a bite; Brittany remembered she hadn't eaten yet and so did her stomach, letting out a roar that could almost compare to the ones of the black beast that looked at her with surprise, Brittany could have swore that it smirked a bit but she thought it her imagination.

The dragon walked on its hind legs up to her and then started to make guttural sounds until it regurgitated half of the fish it had just eaten and presented it to the blonde.

"For me?" the blonde asked, the dragon looked at her and then at the half fish as if telling her 'go on, eat it'.

She picked it up off the ground and looked up to the dragon that looked at her expectantly, she took a bit and swallowed without chewing, she wasn't really one for raw fish.

The dragon drew its tongue out and made it look like it was saying 'tasty, right?'

"Very good" Brittany conceded, half hiding a disgusted shudder.

The dragon wandered round the place a bit while Brittany picked a branch off the floor and started to draw on the floor listening to the happy sounds the dragon was making at times.

The beast had stopped making noises but she hadn't really given any thought to it until she felt more than heard it behind her and turned a bit, finding it closer than she thought.

"Ah!" she screamed "don't scare me like that! You almost killed me" she clutched her chest over dramatically.

The dragon actually rolled its eyes and looked at the drawing, it was very good and it actually looked familiar, the beast went to the water and looked into it then at Brittany and then beside her to the drawing.

"Yes, it is you" the blonde said nodding.

The dragon came back to the girl's side and sat on its tail reminding the blonde what she had in her satchel.

"I have something for you" she spoke again, the dragon looking expectant "it's something to fix your tail, if you let me put it on we can see if it works"

The beast makes no sign that it understood so the blonde goes to touch its face, it growled lowly at the fast approach and the blonde stopped, letting her hand hanging in the air, and closed her eyes as if letting the beast know she trusted it. After a few seconds she felt warm reptile like skin touch her hand and she opened her eyes, the dragon had put its head to her hand an had its eyes closed at the moment, she moved her hand a bit, caressing the skin and then let her hand down.

The dragon opened its eyes and looked into the blues of the blonde with huge meaning, with trust.

"Can I?" the blonde asked showing to the beast the leather invention.

The dragon gave no answer but she went to its back either way and crouched down touching first with her fingertips and then with the full hand the injured tail that had already healed but still was left without part of it. The beast made no movement so she straddled the tail and started to work on strapping it to the tail.

Once she ended she opened full the prosthetic half tail and thoughtfully looked at it.  
>The dragon on this moment had felt what the blonde had being doing and spread its wings, taking flight a second before.<p>

Brittany held however she could onto the tail she had being straddling and then moved to ride on the beast's back and then shoulders but she had forgotten one thing, the contraption was made to be held open and moved by someone or something and it was in this moment left alone, she got to know in the bad way.

The dragon started to fall down, diving straight ahead into the ground beside the water and even if it tried to turn it was unable to do so, Brittany with the force of the wind couldn't hold on anymore and was now falling beside the beast, maybe slower because obviously she weighted less than a dragon but falling none the less. The dragon made a harsh movement beside her and with a wing drew the girl closer, forming a cocoon around her when they got closer to the ground, it was protecting her!

They finally fell into the ground pounding a few times until they stopped, in that moment the dragon opened its wings letting a completely safe Brittany out.

She got up and waited until the dragon did to look at it, worried that it got hurt, she found no would, the dragon did the same once she finished and when it found that she was completely fine lapped its tongue repeatedly against the girls cheek, making her screech.

"I'm okay!" she said swatting her hands at the beast and then wiping her cheek on the sleeve of her shirt.

She grabbed the face of the dragon and looked into its eyes.

"I'm fine thanks to you, you've saved me" she spoke again and then kissed the dragon between the eyes, closing hers.

After that moment things happened fast, a blinding light made the girl skip a few steps back, a rock made her fall and when she opened her eyes when the light went away, waiting to find her dragon she saw something she wasn't expecting, a fully naked girl with the most beautiful black hair and the most soft looking caramel colored skin she had ever seen in her whole life. And she was smiling down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I... What...? How...? Who...?" Brittany started to babble, surprise etched on her face.<p>

"You did this... Wait a minute, you did this!" the girl exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked while getting up, fearing she had done something bad.

"You turned me back human!" the girl hugged the blonde in all her naked glory, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" Brittany said with a confused frown.

"It's a long story, the thing is that you did it" The dark haired girl answered without letting go of the blonde and kissing her cheek once.

"Tell me, please, I have time and I think I'm gonna have to be taking you to the village, although I don't know what I will do with you..." Brittany begged.

"The story starts with my dad and a witch who was in love with him, she tried to make him hers but he told her that he was married to a woman and expecting a child, me, she cursed him, saying that the moment I was born I would become a dragon" The caramel skinned girl stopped to let it sink a bit and in case Brittany had to say something.

"But you're human now... And you said it's because of me"

"Yes, in fact; many moons later I was born and the witch paid a visit, she cursed me but seeing as I was an innocent child she said "If the child can find someone able to love a dragon enough to show it with a kiss, she shall become human again and be able to turn back into a dragon whichever moment she pleases as a gift from love", my parents were devastated, they had lost a daughter and now had a dragon pup in her place, but they took some care of me, they fed me while I was little and taught me how to fly as a dragon mother would but when I became too big they had to let me go so they said goodbye and set me free I flew to this grounds cause I saw a lot of fellow dragons but I guess I was not very welcome, right?" she finished her story smirking at the blonde.

"Sorry okay? How would I know that you were a human trapped in a dragon's body?" Brittany defended herself.

"It's okay, no problem really, I guess your people is really scared of me huh?" the girl mussed, Brittany had realized that she was now the taller one, standing a few inches up.

"Yeah well... You're a dragon so... Hey do you have a name?" Brittany asked.

"Santana" the girl, Santana, answered.

"San-ta-na, I like it, it's beautiful" Brittany tried the name, rolling it off her tongue with a smile; Santana blushed a little.

"And how old are you? You can't be older than me..."

"I guess I'm eighteen..." Santana trailed off.

"Yeah you're my age; okay so, how about you put on my coat?" Brittany said, her eyes traveling south from the chocolate eyes she had been looking at the last while.

Brittany took of her coat and handed it to the raven haired girl who took it and put it on, covering her breasts and part of her body, the coat reached to her upper thigh when on Brittany it was shorter, hugging her hips at its bottom.

"It's so comfortable... And it smells so good... Just like you..." Santana spoke without thinking and then blushed.

"Uh, thanks I think"

"Sorry it's just... My sense of smell is the same as it was when I was a dragon so it's almost impossible not to notice" Santana kicked the ground a bit, looking down at her feet.

"Well it was very nice of you to say, you do smell fairly good for a dragon"

"Hey! If you may know I bathe everyday" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh, I know you bathe, I saw you once, so cute..." Brittany got a dreamy look to her.

Santana looked at her with curiosity and then shook her head smiling.

"Uh, what about we go to my village and get you some clothes, you can stay in my house, I think my father will have no problem when he comes back from the mountains" the blonde said.

The girls started their journey back to the village through the green forest, looking out for possible roots coming out of the ground so to not fall and continued talking.

"So, tell me about yourself, I know you have been a dragon all your life but there has to have been some adventures, right?"

"Right, hmmm, oh! I remember this time when I was flying with some pups that had been left orphans by... It doesn't matter…" Santana started.

"Was it my village or another one nearby? It matters Santana; I never really understood why we have this war with the dragons" Brittany interrupted her.

"It was the next village to the west, well, back to the story, I was teaching them how to fly when one of them suddenly stopped flapping its wings and started falling, it was currently flying over me so it was falling to me and when it reached my side and my left wing it opened its mouth and bit on my wing! It was literally hanging from my wing" Santana started laughing and Brittany thought that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard "and shall I tell you, it may have been little but my wing hurt for a while"

"Wow... Haha it must have been hell to fly right?" Brittany asked.  
>"Kind of, the teeth did pierce my wing and it wasn't the same until it healed completely but I could fly fairly well, I don't brag when I say that I am an exceptional flier."<p>

"No, you don't brag at all" Brittany said with sarcasm.

"Hey, I remind you that it's your fault my tail is now half a tail and half a prosthetic"  
>Brittany looked down, suddenly saddened.<p>

"Sorry... I am really, truly sorry that I hurt you" the blonde said becoming teary eyed.

"Hey" Santana started, lifting the blonde's face with her knuckle to look into her blue hues "it's nothing okay? You've fixed it, to some point, it still needs more fixing but the most important thing is that we are both okay after that fall and that you have made the curse go away, and for that, I will be for life thankful"

Brittany searched into the chocolate pools for any hint of lies but found none so she smiled, grinning even more if possible when Santana wiped her tears with her thumbs.

"What about you tell me about you now?" the raven haired asked, letting go of the blonde's face and taking back her place beside her.

"What do you want to know?" the girl questioned.

"Everything" Santana whispered loud enough to be heard by the blonde, who blushed once again.

"Uh well, I love ducks, they're so cute!" she started excited "and I like the sky at night with all the stars... I love it at day too but there are no stars."

"I like the stars too, and ducks aren't so bad" Santana said when the blonde paused to think.  
>"I love how the air smells at spring, like flowers, and I also love summer, but winter wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so cold, I like snow" the taller one continued.<p>

"Were in fall now, what about that season?" Santana asked curiously.

"I don't usually like it but I think this year I will" Brittany answered without hesitation.

"Why is that?"

"Because I've met you"

Santana smiled but shook her head.

"No, I meant why don't you usually like fall?"

"Oh..." the blonde blushed furiously making the other girl laugh softly "it's too sad, most of the trees lose their leaves and the sun sets sooner"

"I like all seasons except winter, it's cold and my wings cramp" Santana gave her opinion.

They reached the village and Brittany directed the girl to her house, then to her room and took some clothes from the chest beside the bed, giving them to the brunette, who put them on; they were a bit big on her, being shorter than the blonde, but they would do until they could make some for her.

Quinn came into the house later and found the two girls talking.

"Hey cousin, who is this?" the short blonde greeted.

"She's Santana, a friend." Brittany introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you Santana, I'm Quinn, are you from around? I have never seen you."

"Here and there, I have no real place of living" Santana answered.

"You're a traveler?"

"You could say that" Santana gave a meaningful look to the taller blonde and looked back to the shorter to see if she had more questions.

"So, is she gonna stay here Brittany? I'm sure your father won't mind but the space..." Quinn asked her cousin.

"There is no problem with the space, she will stay in my room and sleep with me in my bed" Brittany answered nonchalant.

"Good then, sleep well." Quinn said leaving the room.

"I'm gonna sleep in your bed?" Santana asked.

"Yes, there is plenty room and I trust you" Brittany answered.

"Okay then..." Santana mumbled.

They entered the bed and got into comfortable positions. Hours later, Santana was lying with her back against the blonde's chest and with an arm draped around her waist, a soft smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus I put you under... really I was just being lazy... thank you all guys for the reviews and all, I love that you're liking the story.**

**Now on with it!**

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany woke up first, noticing that Santana had turned around in her sleep and snuggled up her body to Brittany's, hiding her face into the girls neck; the blonde heard some mumbles and whimpers and the other girl moved at times, just like she had when she was sleeping as a dragon next to the lake, and Brittany could not but think that she was completely adorable and kiss the crown of her head smiling softly.<p>

Santana woke up a while later and took a deep breath in and nuzzled her face against the blonde's neck.

"Good morning Santana" Brittany greeted.

"Mmmrnin" the brunette mumbled, still against the taller girl's neck.

"Santana?" Brittany called out after a few moments.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana answered 'oh, a nickname already?' Brittany thought.

"I was wondering, how is it that you can talk and do things humans do? I mean, you have been a dragon all your life" Brittany asked.

"That's the witch's doing, after all she was a witch and she did curse me, she did something so I would be perfectly able to do anything human so it would be there but I would never be able to use it so it would hurt my father even more" the raven haired explained.

"Oh, but it's good now, you are human and can do everything" Brittany said.

"Yeah, it is very good indeed" Santana agreed looking into blue hues with a loving smile.

She had spared part of the story to Brittany; she didn't need to know that with the kiss, she had made Santana pretty much hers forever, although she would discover it at due time, and that the dragon girl would be, or more likely was, falling in love with her at a rapid pace because of the curse. See it was actually designed to make her become human again when she was kissed and fall in love with the person for them to later on leave her broken hearted but the thing was that it was also an obviate that it shall be a man who kissed a lady, no matter dragon or not, that way the curse would never be broken but the gods had been with Santana this time and it had gone greatly better than expected.

"Okay so Santana, today you will come with me to work and I will make you some clothes in my free time, then we can think of ways to upgrade the prosthetic" Brittany spoke after a long, comfortable silence.

"Okay, and what will I do?" Santana agreed.

"Hmmm" the blonde's face turned thoughtful "we will see when we're there"

They went to the tavern and ate some breakfast and then went to the blacksmith's store to start with the usual work.

Brittany measured Santana a bit and started with the clothes making while she told the brunette how to file a sword and fix some of the dents in the armors that lay around and they talked while they worked.

"Okay, let that down and come to the back, I'm finished with the top part" Brittany said once she finished.

Santana followed her and shed off the fur shirt Brittany had given her taking the one the blonde was offering and putting it on.

"Perfect" Brittany let out "now on with the pants"

They continued with their work and Santana put on the pants just made, them fitting also perfectly and then they worked some on the half tail.

"Well how about a string? You tie it to the outer side of the tail and pull from my shoulders when we're flying" Santana proposed.

"Yeah but don't you move your tail depending on how you are flying?" Brittany questioned.

"Yes, that would be a problem..." Santana pondered.

"I'll work something out; I have a lot of ideas, though it would be good if you told me the positions of the tail for each kind of flying" Brittany took importance out of the matter.

"Do you want to go to the lake? I feel like I should stretch my wings a bit" Santana said.

"Yeah, it's no problem, it's near the time to close but there is no one out so we can close now and go" Brittany answered with a nod.

So they closed the store and left the money and the keys each in its place and then took the trail to the lake.

Once there Santana wondered how to transform but it was answered rapidly as she did so in seconds after thinking about it; now in her dragon form she stretched her back, shuddering with pleasure from head to tail and then expanded her wings flapping them a bit without actually trying to take flight.

"Is it really that great to stretch your back? You are like a cat when you do that" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana nodded effusively and then started to jump around and roll in the grass with what Brittany guessed was a happy face.

Suddenly the dragon grabbed the girl with a wing and made her roll with her, inviting her to play.

"Yes Santana, okay, okay, gosh you're just such a pup..." Brittany trailed off with a laugh.  
>Santana finally stopped rolling them around and lay on her back, with her wings stretched around her and Brittany on top of her belly, and turned back human laughing loudly and hugging the girl closer to her.<p>

"It's funny and you know it" Santana said when she regained her breath.

"Yeah, well we are going to have to leave the fun for tomorrow because it's already dark so... Let's go puppy" Brittany said playfully.

"Hey! I am no pup!" Santana protested.

"You are, and a cute one at that"

"You think I'm cute?" Santana asked blushing.

"Very" Brittany said getting up from the ground and taking off to the village.

Santana stood there still reddish and took off running behind the blonde when she saw that she wasn't there anymore.

Once they reached the village and entered Brittany's house the found a note from Quinn.  
>'Seeing as Santana is staying with you I'm going to go back to my house so she can sleep in the other room, but if you need me you know where I am.<br>Quinn.'

"Well it seems like we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the time my father is out; you can sleep in the other room if you want to" Brittany said.

"No, I'll stay in your bed, I'm comfortable with you" Santana denied.

"I'm comfortable with you, too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I come with a new chapter for you, this one is a bit shorter, sorry about that, I hope you like it either way tho.**

**On with it!**

* * *

><p>"Brittany I'm back home!" a loud yell scared awake both girls, making them almost fall off the bed.<p>

Brittany's father's footsteps were getting closer and then they stopped at the other side of the door to her room.

"Brittany, sorry did I wake you..." the tall blonde man trailed off when he saw Santana beside Brittany on the bed "who is this, Brittany?"

"Hi dad, welcome back, this is Santana, she's my friend and she's staying here if it is no trouble with you" Brittany greeted and explained.

"Well she doesn't seem a bad girl so I guess no, but why was she in your bed?" the man, George, asked suspicious.

"She had nightmares and I let her stay with me so I could protect her" Brittany answered with conviction.

"Well okay then, but Brittany, if you're having sex with her you know it will be no problem, you know in this village we are open minded and we don't care about those things, if you fall in love it doesn't matter with who, unless it's an animal, we're not crazy like that, right?" George joked lightheartedly.

"Of course father, I would tell you but it's not the case" Brittany flushed.

"Yet, you have too much charm, you'll have... What was your name again? Santana! You'll have Santana eating from the palm of your hand in no time" the man said finally and left the room.

"Gods sorry about that..." Brittany said embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem Britt, who knows, maybe he's right..." Santana got out of bed and stared at the blonde until she also did so.

"Okay uh, hmm let's go eat something?" Brittany asked more than said.

"Sure thing cutie" Santana was really overusing her flirting, it wasn't fair at all.

They went into the tavern and this time Quinn was there waiting for people to come for food.

"Hey girls, what will you want this fine morning?" she inquired once they approached the bar.

"Whatever you have today, you only have one dish Quinn..." Brittany answered monotonous; Quinn always made a show of asking Brittany what she would have, even though they always had the same for breakfast and lunch, mashed potatoes.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so boring, I try and make more enjoyable that we only eat potatoes until someone catches something during the day, by the way, Santana I hope you were comfortable on the other bed" Quinn said.

"Yeah, very comfortable" Santana gave Brittany a meaningful look and a warm smile.

"Okay so we're going to a table, bye cousin" Brittany rushed them to a table after saying goodbye.

"Mmm this is good" Santana spoke after taking a bite of the potatoes.

"Yeah, Quinn is a good cook" Brittany shrugged.

"Do you cook?" the brunette asked.

"If you call cooking stabbing a fish on a stick and putting it over a fire then yes, I cook" the tall one answered.

"I'll be the judge of that, I catch the fish and you cook it?"

"It's a date" Brittany blushed "I mean... Not a date, date, you know like..."

"Britt! Stop babbling, okay?" Santana laughed lightly.

Brittany didn't talk again until the came out of the tavern and entered her uncle's store.

"Hello Brittany and who do we have here?" Claus asked once he saw Santana.

"This is my friend Santana, she's new in the village and staying with me" the blonde answered.

"Oh, good, good, is she going to help you with the work?"

"Yeah, if it's no trouble, she helped yesterday but I don't know if you're fine with it"

"Of course she can, just don't start talking and slow the work okay?" the man gave them the okay.

The girls started to work and Brittany taught Santana the bits she hadn't the other morning and with the company of each other the evening passed faster.

Once they said goodbye to Claus they went to the house to pick Brittany's satchel and knife and went to the lake.

"Okay so, how about I catch a few fishes and you cook one or two and we take the rest to the village?" Santana proposed.

"Dive in" Brittany said.

Santana turned into her black dragon form and jumped into the water, splashing Brittany a bit.  
>She caught a dozen of different fish and Brittany started a fire to cook two of the most little ones.<p>

"Mmm this is actually delicious, I had never eaten cooked fish but I think I like it better than the raw one" Santana mumbled with a mouthful.

"Thank you, thank you; I am a good cook I know" Brittany praised herself.

"Come on, let's go back before your ego overtakes the whole lake" Santana pushed the blonde up and picked the fish tying them together with a lake plant she had picked from the bottom of the waters.

"Hey girls, you're back? Oh and you bring fish! Good good, there wasn't much to catch out there so at least we'll have dinner" George said when he saw the girls and that Santana was carrying fishes.

"Yes sir, I caught them all" Santana said proudly.

"We started because I wanted to show Santana my cooking skills and she kept catching them, it was like they came to her hands by themselves" Brittany explained excitedly.

"Well that's good girls, let's go to the tavern so we can cook them and have a feast, yeah?"

The three of them went to the tavern and Santana gave Quinn the fish so she could cook them, Brittany wanted to help but they decided to keep her skills outdoors just in case. When the food was ready they ate and Santana and Brittany held hands under the table, smiling at each other whenever no one was looking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

><p>A few days later the two girls were at the lake, Santana in her dragon form, cuddled on the ground and Brittany leaning against her side, to outsiders talking alone but Santana obviously understood her so she knew she was listening closely to every word she spoke; Santana had told the blonde that week what she had probably been knowing all along, she was indeed falling for her as she was falling for the dragon girl, she had been greatly excited about this, smiling like crazy the rest of the day.<p>

They had been coming to the lake every evening after work, it was their little piece of paradise; Santana usually turned into her dragon to, as she put it, stretch her wings a bit, but Brittany knew she loved being a dragon, the freedom her wings represented and the fear she inflicted in people and other animals.

Brittany had stopped talking a short while ago and they were simply enjoying each other's presence when they, more like Santana, heard something approach the lake from across their entrance, the being that lurked the surroundings came out of between some hedges, it was a tall lanky boy that Brittany knew as Finn, he was one of the mean boys from the nearest village to the west, the group liked to insult and sometimes harass Brittany for the hell of it but it would change this time, he saw Brittany and started to smirk and got closer, calling her out from afar.

"Hey dumby, how are you today? Learnt anything lately?"

Brittany pouted softly at the words and Santana saw this.

The blonde had told her all about her bullies and Santana had wanted for the moment when she would meet them to come soon.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or have you become even dumber and you can't even speak now?" Finn continued speaking.

Santana had had enough and started growling and got up from behind the blonde baring her teeth.

"Whoa! A dragon, what? Is it as dumb as you so you have adopted it wishing for it to become smart enough to eat you and take the rest of us out of our misery?" the tall boy asked, apparently he was the dumb one, who on their right minds don't fear a dragon? Poor boy didn't even know what he had gotten himself into.

Santana got closer to him, growling louder and when she was close enough roaring in his face that finally showed fear, she went to strike a push, not to hurt him, just scare him a bit to let him know that he couldn't harass Brittany anymore but the blonde got in the way with a jump.

"No San! Don't do it, let him go please" she begged.

Santana rebated a bit with a whine and some head movements.

"No, you have done enough, now let him go, we don't want people saying a dragon has killed a boy, although you better go Finn and don't say anything or I may not be able to stop her the next time" Brittany spoke to the boy caressing the side of the dragon's face.

Finn got up in a hurry and took off running back to his village right where he came from and Brittany laughed lightly.

Santana turned back human and laughed too.

"You should have let me do a bit more, I wasn't planning on hurting that idiot, just scare him a bit more"

"Still San, he could have gone and told I have a people killing dragon as a pet" Brittany rebated.

"I'm your pet?" Santana asked playfully.

"Of course not Santana, you know what I mean"

"You're okay right? He hasn't hurt you so much with his words huh? Because if he has I'm going to have to go find him and kick him a bit, this time as a human" Santana asked concerned.

"They don't hurt me anymore..." Brittany said.

"The pout you had on said differently, are you sure you're okay baby...? Uh girl, baby girl" Santana became nervous.

"You just called me baby..." the blonde trailed off.

"Uhhh I think so?"

"I think I like it, I've never been someone's baby, except my father's of course but that doesn't count" Brittany said excitedly.

"So you don't care if I call you that?" Santana asked blushing.

"Not at all" Brittany pecked the brunette's cheek and took off to their village. Santana staying put with a hand to her recently kissed cheek and then taking off running after the girl.

When she reached her she picked her off the ground, the few inches taller and all and spoon around laughing loudly being followed closely by the blonde.

"San, San! Stop! I'm getting dizzy" the taller girl squealed after a while.

Santana put her down and smiled at her when she wobbled, holding her upright.

"I love you" Santana whispered, her eyes becoming wide when she realized what she had said.  
>Brittany, also wide eyed asked "You do?"<p>

"Yeah" Santana answered softly, looking down.

The tall blonde walked up to her and grabbed her face with both hands making her look into her eyes, smiling.

"That's good" she stated with a nod.

"At the start I thought it was only because of the curse, it was made so I would fall in love with whichever MAN that would dare to kiss a dragon for him to then leave me heartbroken and wishing to die but now I know it's not only because of that, I have fallen in love with you but I can feel that you won't leave me, and I know for sure I won't ever want to do so myself" Santana explained.

"Even better" the blonde said.

"Let's go then..." Santana trailed off, why didn't Brittany say it back?

Santana could only walk a few steps to the village when she fell to the ground, her chest constricting and not letting her breathe for the life of her. Then her eyes closed without her consent and she saw nothing else.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, well, well... here I am, making good on my promise to my dear skittlevania13 and updating soon hehe, this chapter is a little shorter that the usual but I really hope you guys like it, also, please, please, I beg of you, leave some reviews saying if you did or not, if you want to leave some constructive criticism I'll be happy to read it and do what I can to fix anything you see wrong (always to a point).**

**This you don't have to read if you don't wanna.**

**Now a little reminder: In case you see any kind of mistake, grammatical or whatever, I do have to say that even if I would love it, English is not my first language, Spanish is, although I do actually think my English is better than my Spanish... and I almost didn't take it, like only two years in high school (cause I had to drop out) and those two years were actually pretty laughable... very children level English... like, my cousin is in her third year, junior, right? anyway, she's just finished re-studying numbers, colors, etc... it's sad cause here in Spain they don't take English as seriously as they should... Well, enough of my life, if you're still reading this I'm sorry for ranting about it hehe.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>A weight was currently on top of her, her back on the ground, and a pair of lips among hers was the cause of her loss of air, she opened her eyes and saw blonde hair cascading around her head, Brittany had tackled her to the ground and was kissing her with the fire of a thousand suns.<p>

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" the blonde panted on her cheek.

"Huh?" Santana mumbled a little bit light headed.

"Kissing you, I have wanted to do it for a few days" Brittany cleared.

"Oh..." Santana's breath was calming back down but she still had trouble with her words apparently.

"San?" Santana looked into the blondes eyes "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Uh yeah" Santana breathed out.

"You look as if you were going to faint any moment" Brittany stated.

"Uh, I don't deny it, no" the brunette, finally, used more than a syllable as an answer.

"You're weird" the blonde laughed melodiously.

"You tackle me to the ground and kiss me out of nowhere and I'm weird?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're the one that couldn't speak after said kiss, it wasn't that much"

"That much? It was my first kiss! Have you forgotten that I've been a dragon my whole life?" Santana said exasperated walking off to the village.

Brittany followed her but even with her longer legs she couldn't reach her until they were at their house, our house, she thought, they shared a home, and mostly a room though maybe Santana wouldn't want to do so that night.

"San?" Brittany called through the door Santana had closed on her face.

The brunette didn't answer.

"San, are you mad at me?" Brittany asked.

A scoff could be heard from the other side of the door, now she knew that yes, Santana was mad at her.

"Is it because I kissed you?" the blonde could really be naive.

"No" Santana finally spoke.

"Then why?"

Another scoff.

"Shouldn't you know?" the question was slightly muffled by the door but the blonde heard it perfectly.

"I told you, I'm so stupid, please tell me why? So I can apologize?" Brittany begged.

Santana opened the door after a short while of silence and leant into it.

"It's how you treated the kiss, as if it were nothing, as if it meant nothing, it was my first kiss and you said that it wasn't that much" Santana explained to the blonde, who started laughing.

"San! I was joking, of course the kiss meant something to me it's just, you lost the ability to speak for a simple kiss, I wonder what will happen next" Brittany explained giggling.

"So it wasn't just because I don't mean anything to you?" the dragon girl asked reluctantly.

"What? Tana you mean so much to me... Like, you mean the world and the moon and the stars" the Viking girl answered.

Santana grabbed the taller girl's hand and for a second admired the difference in the tones of their skin then she pulled the girl into the room and closed the door.

"It's just... I've always feared that it would happen you know?" Santana muttered.

"What would happen?"

"That someone would save me from the curse and then I would either scare them or not mean anything at all to them, but still I would fall in love with them as the witch said and suffer all my life..." the dark haired girl explained.

"Wait, I was meaning to ask, you've fallen in love with me? But we only know each other for almost a moon..." the taller trailed off.

"I haven't quite fallen completely, but I guess I am falling? I don't know, I've never felt this way... I don't understand this things I'm feeling, like, I have desires I've never had before"

"Desires? Like what?" the blonde asked curiously.

"I really want to kiss you again" Santana confessed.

"You do?" Brittany questioned while getting slightly closer to the brunette.

Santana nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah" the caramel skinned girl whispered.

"But seriously?" the blonde got closer and closer with each time she teased the shorter girl but never gave her what she wanted, what she DESIRED.

"Yes" Santana said in a normal, quite exasperated, tone.

"Like completely, truly, you would give anything for it?"

"Kiss me already, damn it!" the dragon girl pulled the blonde into herself and kissed her with all the passion she had.

"Wow, if you're gonna kiss me like that just because I tease you a bit I'm gonna have to keep doing it" the taller girl panted when the pulled from the kiss.

"You better not do it, you don't want the wrath of a dragon" Santana warned jokingly.

"Duly noted."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go! Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Months had passed since their kiss and they had only grown tighter, Brittany had finally made a contraption that could be operated from a saddle on Santana's back with a pedal that had different positions for each kind of flight.<p>

They were currently flying through the rocks at the bottom of a cliff, Santana made a curl and Brittany felt as free as ever feeling, when they regained their straight position, a vibration come from the saddle, apparently Santana was laughing.

"San! How about we go back? It's getting dark!" Brittany shouted to the dragon, which veered and flew back to their clear beside the lake.

"You don't need to shout when we're flying, I remind you that I have enhanced hearing" Santana said after changing back.

"Oh... Sorry, I always seem to forget" Brittany answered.

"It doesn't bother me, it's just so you know that you don't have to either strain your vocal chords or scare off the surrounding animals" the shorter girl joked.

"Hey!" Brittany pushed her.

"Just stating the truth, I think I saw a deer running for its life when we passed the woods"

"You're mean" the blonde pouted.

"You love me anyway" Santana sated pulling the taller girl into her arms, smiling at her and then kissing her lips.

Brittany grinned when they parted and nodded, after a few kisses she was the one who fell speechless and not Santana.

"Come on, let's go back" Santana said picking up the couple of rabbits she had hunted before flying 'round with Brittany.

George knew now that Brittany and Santana were together, as well as Quinn and Claus who couldn't be more happy for them, obviously thought, they did not know of Santana's dragon form and would remain clueless for as much as it could be manageable, Brittany feared her village would hunt the dragon girl alive if they were to know.

They reached the village and left the rabbits for Quinn to cook, then went to their home to rest until it was dinner time.

"Hey lovebirds, it's dinner time, come to the tavern when you're ready, I'm sure Quinn will save some for you two but you better come quickly if you don't want to be left with potatoes" George said opening the door of their room, Santana, obviously, had never slept in Sam's old room, always staying with Brittany no matter what.

The girl went to have dinner shortly after the tall blonde man had told them it was ready, taking from Quinn what he had assured she would save for them; they ate with their hand joined, seeing as Santana's dominant had was the left and Brittany's the right.

No one in the whole village looked at them in a different way, they were very open minded and some of them even had the same kind of relationship the girls had, being two man or woman couples, some of them even with children given to them, from people who couldn't take care of anymore kids or, in sadder circumstances, children with both of their parents deceased.

The girls were very happy about this, seeing as not every village was as nice and open minded as theirs, thought they didn't know how they would react when they got to know about Santana's dragon, that thoughts plagued their dreams and at times didn't let them sleep.

"What do you think they would do if they knew?" Santana asked.

They were laid on their bed, Brittany with her head on Santana's chest.

"I don't know, but I fear that they won't take it right and will try to kill you" the blonde had sadness all over her face.

"What about your family, do you think Quinn would think differently? I've never heard her talking about dragons the way the rest does, I don't think she hates them" the brunette continued.

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe it has to do with her being young? I mean the ones who hate the dragons are the older ones, who transmit it to the younger generations" Brittany answered.

"Okay, so maybe Quinn doesn't see it that way, and maybe we could show her? If she gets scared we could get out of here, wherever you want to go" Santana proposed.

"Get out? As in run away? I don't know San, I love you but I love my father and this village too, if there was no choice of course I'll choose you, you're my future, but... I don't wanna leave if I can help it" the tall girl answered.

"And I completely understand, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do" the dragon girl added lovingly.

They fell asleep that way after a few moments of silence.

The next day was pretty much uneventful; they didn't have much work seeing as there was a new apprentice under them who was being taught by Claus. They only had to sell some things and take things for the new guy to fix; Claus had let it be known that Brittany would own the store when he couldn't work anymore so he was already teaching people so she wouldn't have to work alone.

Once they finished as always they went to the clear and Santana turned, leaning down on the ground and curling into herself, letting Brittany lean into her side to look at the clouds.

"Look Sanny, that one looks like a duck!" the blonde exclaimed pointing at one cloud, the dragon looked to the skies and vibrated with laugh, snuffling her head against the blonde's shoulder when a gasp echoed through the clear, it was Quinn.

"Quinn!" Brittany flew off the floor "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing? Brittany, are you aware you were leaning into a dragon?" Quinn was agitated.

"Why yes, I am very much aware, Quinn, thank you" the taller blonde answered.

"How are you okay with it? It's a dragon! It could kill you in a second" the shorter girl debated.

"It won't" Brittany stated, she knew that Santana would kill herself before even thinking of hurting her.

"How are you so sure? It's a beast, it's instincts are simple, kill before being killed, let's go before it tries to do anything and let's not talk about it at the village, I'm tired of all that dragon killing for nothing" Brittany's face brightened, Quinn liked or at least tolerated dragons "where is Santana by the way?"

"She's here, right here" Brittany pointed beside her, to the dragon.

"Are you meaning to tell me Santana is inside the dragon?" the shorter blonde asked with squinted eyes.

"No, San is the dragon; Santana, turn? Show her, please" the girl closer to the dragon talked to it.

Santana did as she was told and turned back into human form, holding Brittany's hand when she was fully changed and smiling to Quinn.

Quinn looked between the two girls and then opened her mouth to speak for it not to happen, instead, she fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hides behind a rock* Hi guys. Sorry about the huge ass hiatus, I completely lost my inspiration and didn't get it back until just about nowish, I have a couple chapters on both this story and Nearing Safety (counting the ones I'm posting now) and a new story that will probably be posted right away too, the title will be End of an Old Termination and it will be AU and a mix of three shows (character wise in case of one of them), also there will be zombies! haha, I really hope you take a little look at it and please, please review it to let me know if you like it.

Now on with the chapter! hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed while running to the girl that was already on the ground.<p>

"I was hoping that didn't happen" Santana said walking towards the two blondes with more calm than the other girl.

"Well who knew she was going to appear here while you were on dragon form?" the tall blonde responded.

"Neither of us knew but… I don't know… maybe be more careful? Although with this I don't mean that we shouldn't tell people, we've already talked about that and we will tell whoever you want and whenever you want, I'm just saying that maybe we could actually have told her and then shown her? Not the other way around, you know? Maybe that way she wouldn't have fainted"

After that neither of the girls talked and minutes later Quinn was waking up.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, but… tell me one thing, have I dreamed it or is Santana a dragon?" the shorter blonde frowned with confusion.

"Uh, yeah, well… I am" Santana stuttered out with a shy smile.

"Thought so" Quinn stated nodding her head.

"Are… um, Are you… okay with it? I mean not okay but, are you gonna try and hurt Santana? Or tell the village and have them kill her? Please, please don't, I… I love her…" Brittany started babbling.

"Britt, Britt stop, I'm not going to do any of those things, seriously, have you ever heard me talk about the dragons as the others?" Quinn was pretty calm for what the other blonde had expected.

"Well… no, but…"

"No buts," the green eyed blonde cut her "I don't really see why we hold a grudge against the dragons, and I really think that if we don't attack them they wouldn't attack so much, we could live peacefully with them around"

"Then I figure you don't care that I'm a dragon, and that your cousin is, let's say, dating a dragon girl" Santana said sheepishly.

"Oh none of that, I completely despise her for dating you" Quinn denied "I mean, look at you, you're shorter than her, raven haired and for crying out loud you have those disgustingly dark eyes…" she gave it a dramatic pause "I'm really happy for you guys, and I couldn't be more thrilled about knowing that you're a dragon Santana"

"Uh… thank you?" Santana was actually confused, should she take what Quinn had said about her as compliments or not?

"Quinn… really? Disgustingly dark eyes? That's all you could think of?" Brittany said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well… she's got little flaws that I know of so I had to improvise with what I had in plain sight, though I have to say Santana, your eyes are pretty awesome"

The dragon girl smiled as a thank you.

"Okay, what do we do now?"

"I'd like to see a little more of Santana's dragon if you guys don't mind" the short blonde stated.

"No problem with that" Santana said, then she turned into her dragon, making Quinn take a step back with her mouth wide open.

"Wow, it's really a magnificent specimen, very beautiful, still has Santana's eyes… or Santana has its eyes… how did it happen? Who was first? The girl or the dragon?"

"Santana should tell you that story if she wants to" Brittany said.

Santana pushed her shoulder softly with the head to call her attention and when she got it she nodded at the shorter blonde, she was telling her to explain her story.

"It appears that Santana wants me to tell you, so here goes the story. A witch was in love with Santana's father, but he was already married to San's mother and she was pregnant with her, the witch cursed him, making it so when Santana was born she would become a dragon, only a loving kiss would cure the curse and then she would be able to turn into a dragon whenever she wanted; the witch, though, made it so that when the person, man to be exact, took the curse away she would fall for them to later on be left because they didn't love her or thought that she was an abomination but the gods were with Santana in that one" Brittany caressed the dragons head that had been put on her shoulder halfway through the story "I was the one who saved her and you know the rest"

"Wow... Talk about good luck" Quinn spoke after assimilating the story.

Santana got closer to the short blonde and leveled her head with the girl's looking into her eyes with her reptile ones.

"Oh, and you still have the scar on your eyebrow in the dragon form" the blonde pointed out.  
>Santana nodded.<p>

"Can I... Uh see your teeth? To count them? I write down all the information about the dragons I get so it would be awesome to add that" Quinn explained hopefully.

Santana didn't nod this time, she simply opened her mouth, which, for those who might want to know, could perfectly contain Quinn's head, maybe even more.

"Fascinating, I already knew about the bifid tongue but it is nice to be able to see it up close, you double the teeth of a human adult and they're, obviously, incredibly sharp, very clean too, and your mouth doesn't stink as I thought it would" Quinn wrote down some of the information and said the rest playfully.

Santana closed her mouth with a snap, being very careful of not hurting the girl and frowned before changing back to human form.

"If you may know, I clean my teeth whenever I can, I do am a human after all, curse or not" Santana remarked.

"San, she wasn't trying to be rude, dragons' breath does smell bad, yours is the exception" Brittany spoke up.

Santana still glared once again to the shorter blonde before going closer to the lake.

"By the way, could you catch something for dinner? We haven't caught anything with all the explaining and all"

Santana changed without saying anything and dove into the water head first.

"She does have a bit of a temper" Quinn said.

"She doesn't, it's just that she's been a dragon all her life and even if she tried she couldn't hold onto the human customs as much" the taller blonde explained.

"Oh, sorry then"

"It's no problem really; Santana knows you don't say it to hurt her feelings"

Santana came back and dropped at their feet a mouthful of fish and went back to the water to catch some more.

"That's how you guys caught so much food?" Quinn asked.

Brittany nodded "Santana is a good hunter" she added.

The dragon came back with another batch of fish and some underwater plant to tie them together.

"Well done Santana, we'll have a feast" Brittany petted the dragons head before she changed back into human when she kissed her.

The three walked calmly to the village and once they reached went separate ways, Quinn to the tavern and the girls to their home to rest a bit before dinner.

"So, Quinn didn't take it bad at all" Santana stated lying on her back.

"Yeah, that went pretty good, so much better than I expected, fainting and all" the blonde answered lying on top of her and putting her ear to her chest, listening to her heart.

"Let's hope your father takes it as good" Santana muttered kissing the crown of the blonde's head.


End file.
